


Keep You on a Shorter Leash

by peregrinetoad



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Pete, Collar, Dom!Patrick, Handcuffs, Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub!Pete, Top!Patrick, blowjob, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrinetoad/pseuds/peregrinetoad
Summary: Sometimes Pete needs a little help to do what he's told.





	Keep You on a Shorter Leash

Pete stiffened when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin hook over his shoulder.

“You know, when I ask you to be on the bus by a certain time, you do actually have to show up,” He relaxed immediately at the sound of Patrick’s voice in his ear.

“I know, I just-“ his apology was cut off when Patrick shushed him.

“It’s a hotel night tomorrow. Do you have your things?”

Pete couldn’t help the burst of excitement in his chest. Silent handjobs in bunks and dark corners weren’t nearly as good as doing a scene with Patrick. “I do,” he breathed.

The arms around him tightened once, before letting go. Pete didn’t miss the quiet “Good boy,” whispered into his neck before Patrick left him alone.

——

Patrick sat fully clothed on the edge of the bed, leash in hand, as he watched Pete strip in front of him. As soon as he was fully naked, he tugged on the leash, relishing the way Pete’s mouth dropped open in surprise as he struggled to regain his balance. Maliciously, he tugged harder, making Pete fall and crawl over to Patrick. He spread his knees apart, leaving room for Pete to kneel between his legs.

“Good boy,” he murmured, gripping the leash tightly in his left hand while his right moved to caress his thumb over Pete’s lips. He could feel his breath coming out in short huffs, despite Pete’s calm demeanour.

He moved his hand down to rub at the thick, black collar around Pete’s throat. “You’re so pretty with your collar on, makes me want to fuck you hard. You’re so noisy, bet all our neighbours would be able to hear how slutty you are,” Patricks voice was low and rough, and it made Pete shiver with anticipation.

“Sir-“ Pete was cut off by Patrick yanking his leash forcefully, pulling Pete’s face into his crotch and making him whine at the punishment.

“Did I say you could speak?”

“No Sir, I’m sorry Sir,” Pete whimpered desperately into the denim. Patrick sneered down at him, wrapping the leash tightly around his hand, effectively trapping Pete with his face pressed against Patrick’s hard-on.

“You speak when I ask you a question, or when I say you can. Maybe I should fuck your mouth instead, stop you from speaking out of turn, hmm?” He phrased it as a question, but Patrick was already pushing Pete away from his crotch and unzipping his jeans. Pulling his cock free from his jeans, Patrick didn’t miss how Pete made a soft noise as the sight of it, or how he squirmed slightly in front of him. “You know you’re not allowed to touch yourself, Pete,” he reminded when he saw how restless his sub was getting. “Do you want the cuffs?”

Pete paused slightly, before nodding, hurriedly adding. “Yes Sir,” when Patrick raised an eyebrow at him.

“Come on, up, and hands behind your back,” Patrick instructed, while reaching over to get the padded handcuffs from the bedside drawer. Pete shakily lifted himself off the ground, obediently moving his hands behind his back and leaning into Patrick’s shoulder to steady him. Patrick gently cuffed Pete’s wrists and took the opportunity to press a kiss to his sub’s hair, and feeling the way he shuddered at the slight affection. “You’re such a good boy for me, Pete, I just wish you would remember when I ask you not to speak,” he muttered, pushing Pete onto his knees again.

Patrick stroked his dick slowly, appreciating the way Pete subconsciously parted his lips, before moving his left hand and the leash behind Pete’s head and pushing him down. He groaned as he felt Pete’s lips wrap around his tip, and instinctively thrusted up into his mouth. Pete hollowed his cheeks around him but stayed still, letting Patrick control the pace, and Patrick bit his lip as he pushed him further onto his cock.

“Fuck, darling, just like that, you’re so good for me baby, god,” Patrick started rambling he fucked Pete’s mouth, and Pete moaned around him, making Patrick jerk his hips up and shove his cock into Pete’s throat. Pete gagged around him, but Patrick tightly gripped his hair, forcing him to sit still and take it.

Pete’s lips were shiny with drool and precum, and there were tears in his eyes from the rough onslaught. Patrick caresses his wet cheek with his right hand as Pete looked up at him desperately.

“Yeah, you love this, don’t you, slut? Bet you could come just from this, just from having me in your mouth.” His words made Pete whine and shuffle uncomfortably, trying to get some friction from the carpet on his aching dick. “Come on baby, do it, come for me, you’re so slutty,”

Pete stiffened as he came, the sticky mess covering his stomach and the floor. His muffled whimpers made Patrick growl and grip his hair tighter, grunting as he shoved his cock into his mouth, chasing his own orgasm. He groaned as he pushed Pete’s nose into the hair at the base of his dick, forcing him to swallow his come, before pulling out and letting the rest of it land on Pete’s wide-eyed face.

Patrick relaxed his hand, released his death grip on Pete’s hair and simultaneously letting the leash fall to the floor. Pete made a distraught sound, prompting Patrick to quickly snatch it up again.

“Sorry,” he panted, breathless. He was silent for a moment, before asking “Do you want me to uncuff you?”

“Yeah, please,” Pete’s voice was rough and hoarse, making satisfaction settle in Patrick’s chest as he slid off the bed to free Pete’s hands.

“How do they feel?” He asked as Pete rubbed his wrists.

“They’re okay. My shoulders ache, though. And my throat hurts,” he added after a slight pause.

Patrick made an apologetic noise in his throat and lifted his hands to rub Pete’s shoulders. “Do you want me to run you a bath?”

“Will you get in with me?” Pete asked hopefully, leaning back to look at Patrick’s face.

“Of course,” Patrick answered, kissing his swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever posted a fic online and of course it's about pete on a leash. anyways let me know what u guys think


End file.
